


James Herondale

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: The Infernal Devices
Genre: Children, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Herondale is welcomed to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Herondale

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble I wrote about Tessa and Will's first child

It felt like days had past. He'd been waiting so long now. Tessa had gone into labour 13 hours and exactly 24 minutes ago. He wasn't one to panic but he knew how dangerous it could be. Then he heard it. A cry. A baby's cry. 

Sophie rushed out of the room "Will come and say hello to your son." She smiles and holds the door open for him, rushing in to see Tessa laying exhausted on their bed. A tiny thing laying curled up on her bare chest. Soft curls sprouting from his forehead with the same colour hair as his father. Eyes to match his mothers and the mischievous look that all Shadowhunters seemed to have.   
Will say himself down on the bed beside his wife and child. "James…" breathed Tessa, she smiled sleepily. "I want to call him James." The small bundled squirmed on his mothers chest, limbs wriggling gently. Will smiled and lovingly kissed Tessa's forehead. "James Herondale. I like it." Will took his small son in his arms and held him close "Hey Jem…daddy's gonna take real good care of you" he looks back over at Tessa "Dwi'n dwli ar ti, Tessa" she smiles and strokes his cheek gently "I love you too Will…" she says sleepily as closes her eyes. "let her sleep, she's been through a lot" Sophie says gently as she cleans away her things. Charlotte, will be here soon. She will want to meet the new shadowhunter that has finally graced us with his presence" she chuckles and walks out of the room. Will wraps up the bundle in his arms and rocks him gently. James Herondale. He would always protect him, he swore it by the angel.


End file.
